1. Field of the invention
This invention is concerned with a secondary covering for the gripped portion of manipulative handles having a primary leather or rubber covering, and is particularly applicable to shaft-like handles for athletic apparatus such as golf clubs and tennis rackets, and handles of apparatus such as bicycles and motorcycles.
It is extremely important that the grip of the handle of such apparatus be designed so that, even when under humid, moist conditions, the handle will not slip in or from the user's hand, and that it will not require undue strength to retain the apparatus comfortably under control. It is also highly desirable that this be accomplished without interfering with the natural "feel" of the manipulative characteristics of the apparatus.
One of the most important factors tending to reduce the frictional gripping force between the user's hand and the handle of the apparatus, especially in the case of golf clubs and tennis rackets which are utilized in relatively hot weather conditions, is the moisture and oil emanating from the palm of a player's hand. Many of the various means previously employed to increase the friction between the hand of the user and the surface of the handle have employed substances which are, or in use become tacky, and therefore tend to accumulate grimy deposits on the handle. Even those grips that are initially smooth and non-sticky tend to accumulate deposits over a period of use.
It is also highly desirable that the grip of the handle be comfortable in the hands of the user so that he is not distracted from his concentration on the operation of the apparatus or the playing of the game in the case of sports apparatus. Therefore, the means that are utilized for obtaining a slip-free grip should not destroy the natural "feel" nor the comfort that a player desires in athletic apparatus.
Another desirable consideration is that the grip of the handle of the apparatus be designed in a way that gives flexibility of styling, especially in color, for the handle of the apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Many different approaches have been tried in the past to accomplish one or more of the desired ends previously mentioned with only varying degrees of success. In most cases, if one sought goal is secured with a reasonable degree of success, it has been done without accomplishing other ends or at the sacrifice of other desirable characteristics in the handle grip.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,954 to Case, there is disclosed a non-slip covering for the handle of a tennis racket comprising a strip of adhering tape spirally wound onto the handle and a covering layer of a spirally wound strip of textile material. One extremity of the textile strip is anchored to the handle by means of a screw that enters the handle, the other extremity being anchored by means of an elastic lanyard having a hook that engages a hole in the strip. Consequently, the Case hand grip is not only difficult to apply to a handle, but requires anchoring means that may injure the user's hand, and is not adaptable to handles that cannot accept a wood screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,100 to Spitz concerns a removable sleeve for a racquet handle comprising an inner elastic tube covered by an outer tube of terrycloth. Such construction appears to permit puckering and slipping under the stress of torsional forces and is likely to alter the "feel" of the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,529 to Gambino discloses a grip that fits around a golf club handle comprising a terrycloth sleeve closed at one end and having an adhesive collar at the other end. The Gambino grip appears to require customized fitting to particular handles, and lacks stability under torsional stress without use of a rubberized inner liner.
U.S. Pat. No 4.159,115 to Ticktin et al concerns a grip for a handle comprising a first spirally wound strip having stubble members, and a second spirally wound terry-cloth strip anchored to the first strip. The first strip is attached to the handle by adhesives or mechanical fasteners. Elastic loops are placed above each extremity of the terry-cloth winding to prevent its unwinding. The considerable bulk of such construction would appear to alter the "feel" of the handle.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a grip-improving, and appearance-modifying secondary covering capable of being applied to handles of varied shape having a primary non-slip covering without altering the natural "feel" of the handle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a covering of the foregoing object which minimizes the effects of moisture upon the frictional forces enabling the user's hand to controllably grip the handle.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a covering of the aforesaid nature which can attach in either of two reversed positions to said handle without modification thereof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive washable covering of the aforesaid nature which can be applied to and removed from handles with a minimum of effort.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.